Chapter 28 + Chapter 29
Chapter 28:Infiltration At Gringotts Ron,Ventus,and Vincent walked through the many halls at Gringotts.Everything,much like the main lobby,was made of gold.Ventus could practically see his reflection.The halls were endless.Vincent and Ventus wondered if this hall would ever end.Ron walked through it as if he had no problem with it. "...How long is this hallway,anyway?!"Ventus complained.Vincent laughed. "What's wrong,Ven?Your plan not going the way you wanted it?"Vincent said,joking. "Not in any shape or form.It's not going the way you thought either."Ventus said. "Hey!No mind reading!" "I don't need to read your mind.Considering the fact it's empty."Ventus joked. "Heeey!!It's not empty."Vincent said. "Your right.Your right.It's not empty.It's just filled with stupidity."Ventus said with a smirk.Vincent's eye twitch and he pulled out his wand. "I'll so you stupidity!!!!"Vincent said,getting in Ventus' face.Ventus then covered his nose and mouth. "Maybe after this,we should buy us some toothpaste.We haven't brushed our teeth in a while."Ventus said.They both then placed their hands near their mouths and exhaled,smelling their breath.The both got a disgusted look and looked at each other. "Must be you."They both said,saying it at the same time.Ron then stopped them.He stared down a hallway that had traintracks on them.Ventus and Vincent stared at each other and back at the train tracks.Ron then sighed. "I can't go further.You guys are on your own from here.Carissa's vault number is 814.I don't know how your going to get in,considering the fact she has the key,but knowing you guys,you'll probably get in."Ron said.Vincent looked shocked. "S-so...your not coming?"Vincent asked,stuttering over his own words. "Afraid not,Vinzent."A voice said.Ventus turned around and saw a tall,bulgarian,man standing behind him.He had dark eyes,black hair and a nose that curved. "I zall assist youz two in zis little journey."The man said.Ventus stared hard at his eyes. "I know you.Your Viktor Krum.You were the Seeker for the Bulgarian Nation Quiditch Team as well as one of the Triwizard Champions from the Triwizard Tournament in 1994.You came in second place."Ventus said.Viktor looked suprised. "Z'at iz true.And it waz fun competing wi'z Fleur."Viktor said. "I'm Ventus by the way.That's Vincent."Ventus said,introducing them.Viktor shook the hands and boarded the cart that will take them to Carissa's vault. "V'ell,let'z go."Viktor said.Ventus and Vincent nodded and boarded the cart. "Wait!!!"They heard someone scream.They looked down the hall and saw a blonde woman and a red haired man running down the hall.As they got closer,Vincent noticed it was Fleur and Bill.Ventus turned towards Vincent. "Don't get too excited,now."Ventus said,joking. "Ha-ha.Very funny."Vincent said,ticking his tounge out at him.Fleur and Bill had finally caought up to Ron. "We are going withz you."Fleur said,her accent showing strongly. "We figure the more ground we cover,the more we find whatever it is we are looking for.Plus,Carissa has two vaults.We might as well search both then one at a time."Bill said.Ventus,Vincent,Viktor,and Ron all agreed. "Z'en me and Ventus v'ill search vault 814."Viktor said.Vincent then climbed out of the cart. "The next vault is 459.Me,Fleur, and Vincent will head there.Good luck you two."Bill said,wishing luck to Ventus and Viktor.Viktor then pulled the lever that will activate the cart. "And try not to use my spell.It might kill you."Ventus said to Vincent,just before leaving.Vincent shook his head.Ventus' and Viktor's cart then took off and shot up.They were quickly out of sight.Vincent gulped and stepped into the next cart along with Fleur and Bill. "Vault 459?"Ron asked. "Yes.Now,if anyone ask about where me and Fleur went,we went home sick.I have already sent Hermione an owl and she is preparing a back up plan...Ready,you two?"Bill said. "As ready as I'll ever be."Vincent said. "V'es.I'm ready."Fleur said.Bill nodded and pulled the lever.Their cart was then launched.It went straight forward and zoomed down.Ron stared down the trench until the cart was no longer visable. "Don't get yourselves killed."Ron said,joking. Chapter 29:Vault 814 And Vault 459 Ventus and Viktor's cart zoomed up.Ventus thought that if he looked up,he would be afraid that they will crash through the ceiling.If he looked down,he might lose his grip and fall to a certain death.The cart then horizantilized and zoomed through the halls.He could see the numbers on the vaults.810,811,812.It finally got to 814.The cart stopped and Ventus quickly climbed over Viktor,and jumped out of the cart. "I never thought I would be so happy to see the ground again."Ventus said,practically hugging the ground.Viktor climbed out of the cart and walked over to the vault door.He then turned back at Ventus and laughed. "I v'ought z'at being ze Hogwartz Ravenclaw Seeker,You'z wouldn't mind z'e zpeed."Vikotr said.Ventus looked at him with a slight bit of anger,but then agreed.He stood up and stood next to Viktor.They both stared at the vault door and thiught to themselves. "Any idea on how to get pazt z'is door?"Viktor asked. "No idea.Actually...If this place is really that dim witted..."Ventus said.He then pulled out his wand and aimed it at the door. "V'at are you doing?"Viktor asked. "Alohomora."Ventus casted.The spell did nothing.The lock on the door glowed yellow for a few seconds,but did nothing. "Well...Usually the spell would have unlocked the door...wait a second...Reducto!"Ventus casted.The spell hit the lock and incinerated it to ash.Ventus and Viktor then kicked the door open.When they walked in,the door slammed shut.Viktor then drew his wand and they both looked around at the huge room. "I v'ink z'is may take awhile."Viktor said,looking around the room. "I think gold has played it's part in this place."Ventus said,looking around the room.The vault,not only being extremely big,was filled to the top with gold.Ventus and Viktor had to climb over mountains of gold.Each peice of gold was so shiny,you could burn ants with them.Ventus and Viktor then spit up to search the room. "Zo you z'ink Carissa comez here often?"Viktor jokingly asked. "I personally wouldn't be surprised."Ventus said,still searching the room.At vault 459,Fleur,Vincent, and Bill had finally arrived.Bill then reached into his pocket,pulled out a key,and unlocked the vault door,opening it. "You have a key?"Vincent asked. "Yep.And i forgot to give Krum and Ventus their's.I hope they get in somehow."Bill said.Vincent shrugged his shoulders and walked into the vault.Bill and Fleur followed.Once they were in,the door slammed closed behind them.Vincent stared at the door. "That...will re-open...right?"Vincent asked.Bill looked back at the door and back at the room. "If we have the key.Which we do."Bill said.They all then stared at the room.It was also filled with gold.There were more artifacts than there was gold.Vincent eyes were attracted to the gold. "Well,lets find this thing.What is it we are looking for,exactly?"Bill asked. "The Elder Wand.I'm sure you have seen it."Vincent responded. "That i have.Me and Fleur take this half.You,the other."Bill said.Fleur and Bill left Vincent and started to search their half of the room.Vincent,still in gaze of the gold,began to search his.He then grabbed handfills and handfills of gold and placed them in his bag.He did more and more and more.Bill then saw him and laughed. "Have you found anything z'et,Ventuz?"Viktor asked.Ventus bent down and picked up a letter that was laying on the floor. "Yeah.A note."Ventus said.Viktor then went over to Ventus,who was unfolding the note.Ventus stared at the note. "V'ell?V'at are you v'aiting for?Read it."Viktor said.Ventus nodded. "To Carissa...I'm sure that by now,you know the dagger has been stolen.I was able to infiltrate your vault and take it..."Ventus skim read part of it. "The Elder Wand has been hidden.The Stone,disguised..."Ventus said,reading the note. "The Elder Wand.My parent's already hid it.It is somewhere where they hid it.I'm sure Hermione and Ron will know a thing or two."Ventus said.He then started going for the door.Ventus then tripped over a gold cup,setting off an alarm.The alarm blared loudly and every door locked. "I don't think z'at iz good."Viktor said. "I don't think so either."Ventus said.The gold then started to glow red and burn.Ventus' hands and legs began to burn.He quickly stood up and Viktor pulled him to flat ground. "There is a Flagrante Curse on these.And the door is on the other side of the vault."Ventus said,rubbing his burn marks. "V'en will find another way."Viktor said.They both looked around to find another way out.Bill,Fleur and Vincent were still looking.They then heard the alarm sound.Suddenly,the gold Vincent and Fleur were holding began to burn.Vincent quickly dropped the gold.Fleur did too,screaming a little. "Vincent,what happened?"Bill asked,walking over to Fleur and Vincent. "The alarm sounded and the gold began to burn....I think Ventus did something to sound the alarm."Vincent said.Suddenly,the gold and artifacts began to multiply. "Umm...We should go."Vincent said.Bill and Fleur agreed and ran to the door.The gold was mulitiplying so fast,it was like a house flooding.The door was just almost completely covered up.Vincent then took out his wand and aimed it towards the door. "Bombarda Maxima!"Vincent casted.The spell blew away a huge amount of gold and left the door free.Bill quickly unlocked the door and they ran out.They then tried to close the door.The gold was still multiplying.Vincent could feel it multiplying in his bag.They were then able to close the door.They then got in the cart and left. "Ventuz?"Viktor said. "I'm seeing what your seeing right now...And lets go before we are crushed to death."Ventus said.Viktor and Ventus also started running.They ran down multiple halls.They had made so many turns,they forgot which way to go.Ventus then spotted a sword in the distance.He then ran to the sword.Viktor followed.Ventus was able to grab hold of the sword and,with Vkitor's help,pull out the sword.Ventus looked at the sword,standing atop of the multiplying gold. "This Godric Gryffindor's Sword!"Ventus said.He then put the sword inside his bag. "Z'at's great!Let'z get ze hell out of here!"Viktor said.Ventus and Viktor ran towards the door.They heard a rumbling sound.It sounded like thunder was right behind them.Ventus looked behind him and saw a tsunami of gold rushing towards them. "V'un faster!"Viktor said.Ventus pulled out his wand. "Celeritas!!"Ventus casted.The spell created green rings around Viktor's and Ventus' feet,making them run faster.They ran so fast that the gold behind them was being pushed out from their feet.They then were able to reach the door. "V'at now?!"Viktor asked,trying to hold back the tidal wave of gold.Ventus aimed his wand at the door. "Crudus!"Ventus casted.The spell created a green beam that blasted the door open.He and Viktor ran out and closed the vaults door.They heard the gold hit the door and heard a sizzling sound.It then stopped.Ventus then reopened the door and found the vault returned to it's normal state.He looked confused around the room and re-closed the doors and jumped into the cart with Viktor.The cart then left the vault to head back to the platform. "Zo what iz zo important about z'at z'word?"Viktor asked. "Well,not only did it belong to Godric Gryffindor,but it can destroy Horcrux's."Ventus said. "I know z'ose.I z'ink one waz destroyed back at ze vault."Viktor said. "Seriously?!Then what do i need the sword for?"Ventus said.Viktor then laughed.